


sunflower

by WindRunners



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, Soulmates AU, The one where they’re too dumb to realize they love each other, lunyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindRunners/pseuds/WindRunners
Summary: Modern AU. People see in black and white until they meet their soulmate, then they are able to see color. Nyx gets hit by a car when he first finds his soulmate, only to unknowingly end up as her patient in the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or corrections, I do not have a proofreader! Modern soulmates AU with the princess and the glaive.

He is staring. 

Nyx can’t stop himself. Some place in the back of his mind he knows he shouldn’t be so entranced by her. He shouldn’t be so consumed by her radiance that he stops in the middle of oncoming traffic, that he doesn’t even feel the car that barrels into him, knocking him to the ground. He doesn’t register the heavy pain or the lack of air in his lungs, or the crunch of bone. 

The gold of her hair has broken the shades of grey that surrounded him, filled his world since the day he was born. It is no wonder that he becomes lost in it from the moment he lays eyes on her. 

She is beautiful. This is all he knows of her before his vision goes black.

When next he wakes, the first thing he notices is a rapidly blossoming pain all over. The next thing he notices is the annoyed chittering of his best friend, and the soft, melodic voice of a stranger. Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks tiredly around. A hospital, with flowers on a table and his clothes in a bag on the window sill. He hates the smell that invades his senses, rubber gloves and hand sanitizer and that too-clean smell. Immediately on edge, he tries to sit up to get into a more defensible position before the pain registers once again and he falls back with a grunt.

“You’re awake. Good, tell your doctor that you’re fine so we can get out of here,” Nyx hears Libertus grumble, his tone clearly indicating his prejudice for medical professionals. 

“Uh...” He manages, a croaking sound. He feels the pain in his ribs; there must be some broken bones. He peers down at the blue and white hospital gown. 

Blue. White. He can see the colors. 

“Oh no, you are staying put, Mister Ulric.” The voice of the stranger rings in his ears in the best possible way, and he looks up, meeting her gaze. He swallows. She is beautiful. 

“He can leave if he wants,” Lib growls. He notices the floral pattern on the wall, the bright orange and yellow of the flowers on the table. 

“Just calm down, Lib. Nyx needs help, and I checked her creds... she’s one of the best in the country.” He hears Crowe from his left, and turns to see her, the rich chocolate of her eyes silently pleading with the broad man. 

The doctor’s smug look has Nyx’s heart pounding. He looks at her a little more now, the slight shine of her pale skin, the way the light makes her hair look like fine strands of gold. “See reason, friend. Mister Ulric has many injuries; he’s lucky to be alive. Let us tend to him?” Her voice is sweet, like honey. He savors the sound.

Libertus finally gives in between the doctor’s gentle prodding and Crowe’s stern looks. “Fine, but as soon as he’s good enough we leave.” The burly man sulks out of the room with a grumble about coffee. Crowe smiles apologetically and thanks the doctor for her help before following, leaving doctor and patient alone. 

“You gave us a good scare, Mister Ulric,” she says softly, the agitation with the other man melting off her and she slides closer to Nyx. He notices the engagement ring on her finger glinting all sorts of colors in the light as she takes his blood pressure, fingers soft and warm against is skin. 

“I...” He is still struggling to speak, thirst causing his throat to be dry, each breath painful. She hands him a small cup of water from the bedside table, an encouraging smile on her lips. He likes the shade of pink on those seemingly perfect arches, the way it seems to sparkle. Nyx accepts the drink gratefully. “Thanks,” he says, much smoother now.

“Do you remember anything?” He feels his heart tug a bit. He remembers gold hair, a beautiful woman walking at a brisk pace across the road from him. He remembers the grey fade away and a marvelous burst of color flood his vision. There is something deeply personal about his sudden awakening, at having finally caught a glimpse of his person after thirty-two long, bleak days. The worst part is that he doesn’t even know who she is or how to find her. He is reluctant in his response. 

“Got distracted, stepped into the road. I got hit I think, my fault for not looking.” He nods. 

“It happens all too often. I’m glad I was nearby, I was on my way to work and I saw you try to cross. The driver of the truck that hit you just kept going.” She frowns. 

“Figures. Thanks for catching me though, Doctor...” Nyx trails off, unsure of how to address her. 

“Oh, forgive my manners. I am Dr. Nox Fleuret, I will be working with you for the duration of your stay here,” she smiles at him. He likes the way her eyes lit up, the slight creases in the corners.

“Nice to meet you,” he says, finding it a little easier to sit up now that he’s felt her touch. He’s still breathing hard, but he bears it to smile at her, basking in her inert happiness. She finishes taking his vitals, and types something into her tablet.

“Now, I’m sure you want to know what all is going on?” She asks him, sitting on the edge of his bed and patting his hand. His heart skips a beat, the monitor chirping in response. She looks concerned. “Are you alright?” 

He gets cocky, smirking at her. “It’s not every day you get a pretty lady fussing over you,” he says, thinking himself smooth. 

She laughs, a bubbly sound, and it makes his heart skip a beat again. “You, good sir, flatter me too much. The dinner cart is making its rounds, I’ll fetch you one and we can chat more. I have no patient history for you, and you need to be updated of your condition.” She pats his hand again and he misses the contact when she gets up.

She returns moments later, with what looks like a three course meal on a tray. Nyx is stunned, and his expression shows it. “I hope this is enough, your friends tell me that you have a good appetite.” 

He reminds himself to kick Libertius for essentially calling him fat, but his stomach interrupts his internal tirade. She laughs again, and this time so does Nyx. “Kinda,” he says once he’s stopped. He starts to dig into the foot as soon as she sets it in front of him, going right for the meat. His doctor looks amused. 

“You were lucky, you know,” she says again, softly. “You escaped with a broken leg, several broken ribs, and a mild muscle strain in your back. We’re keeping you for a few days, we may have to operate on that leg and I want to keep an eye on you.” 

He tenses at the word ‘surgery’, but relaxes after a few moments and a bite of mashed potatoes. “Not too bad for getting bowled over,” he muses, and she stares at him a moment. 

“Are you normally a reckless man?” She asks, incredulous. 

He snorts.

“It’s a serious question!” She seems indignant. Nyx shakes his head. 

“Only since I got out of the service,” he says, sobering a bit despite his smile. “Lib calls it ‘hero syndrome’ where I throw all caution to the wind.”

“I didn’t know you served. Thank you,” she pats his hand. “How long did you serve?”

“Since I was 18. I’m National Guard reserves now, but I went into the Navy and it’s been home ever since. It’s just part of me now, I guess.” 

She smiles at him. He likes the way the blue of her eyes glistens, makes them look like an ocean of endless depth. He wonders if this is what it feels like to have a crush on someone, wonders if this feeling is just a side effect of the sudden coloration in his life. 

“Are your friends also military?” She asks, and Nyx can see the curiosity in her eyes. She has a genuine interest in him, and it makes him wonder as his heart beats faster. 

“Yeah, Lib and I served together in the Navy, and we met Crowe in the Guard. They’re getting married in a few months.”

“Oh! I must offer them congratulations when they come to visit you again.” She is full of smiles, and the lilt in her voice, he thinks she is French, makes him grin too despite the burning pain in his lungs.

He finishes his food and tells her of his history, of growing up in Australia with Libertus, coming to the United States and enlisting in the military, he tells her of his struggles to find long-term work and his cranky landlord that won’t let him get a dog to keep his company. 

“Do you have any significant others?” She asks, tilting her head and checking his oxygen stat. 

He tenses, but something compels him to forgo his earlier reservations and he opens his mouth. “Uh, it’s complicated.” 

“Explain?” She prompts, letting her hand rest on his. 

“It’s kind of pathetic.” 

“When you are ready, then.” She smiles softly at him, and they sit in silence while she updates his vitals on her tablet. 

“Tell me about you?”

She raises her eyebrows. “Me? Well, I grew up in France, but my parents traveled a lot so I was here much of the time. They own this hospital, so I spent a lot of my childhood here.”

“Wait, you said Nox Fleuret, right? As in, THE Nox Fleurets?” He is surprised. Why hadn’t it registered before?

She seems embarrassed. “Yes. Needless to say I followed in the footsteps of my mother and became a doctor. My brother is an engineer like my father. Ahem.” 

She clears her throat, and he thinks it is a beautiful sound. 

“I studied a few different specialties but after finishing the coursework I grew quite bored. Working here, I can earn my keep and still meet so many new people with so many stories.” She smiles. 

“How about you? Any significant others?” He eyes the ring. 

“I am engaged,” she says, and he can see the hesitant look in her eyes. His heart tugs painfully, and he feels that nagging sensation in his brain. It gives him a headache. 

He tries to play it smooth. “I guess it wouldn’t do for a guy like me to hit on you again, huh?” 

She snorts, and he doesn’t expect the blush to deepen but it does, makes her rosy and he wants to kiss her cheeks. He has to stop himself right there, and he schools his features into a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Mister Ulric!” She scolds him, but he knows it is playful. He could get used to this. “I cannot stop your flirtations, good sir, but expect a stern gaze!” 

It is his turn to snort. “Fair enough, princess.” The nickname slips out, but he finds it easy, it rolls off of his tongue as if it was meant to be her title all along, instead of Doctor. Instead of the future Mrs. 

“You are a strange man,” she says through her smiles and giggles. “But I have some paperwork to do, and it is almost bedtime for you.” 

Not wanting the time to end, he picks up her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Until next we meet, Doctor Your Majesty.” He grins. He likes this woman more than he has liked anyone in years. 

She blushes but laughs it off. “Good night, Mister Ulric.” 

“Call me Nyx,” he calls after her as she opens the door. 

She turns to smile at him once more, one last time, a sparkle in those crystal blue eyes. He could get lost in them. 

“Good night, Nyx.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! I wrote as I can, but I do work full time so sometimes it’s hard to pump em out. Thanks for reading! :)

Lunafreya sits alone in her office, picking at a bowl of pasta with a dissatisfied frown across her lovely features. She keeps thinking, keeps wishing, keeps staring at the ring on her left hand, at the colors she only now could see. She wonders why she never saw them before, why the fates had chosen this day to reveal the color that surrounds her each and every moment. She takes the ring off and wonders why those dark eyes of the man lying in the hospital bed four doors down has to be the one to break the grey around, and not the man she has promised herself to.

She wonders if Nyx knows, if he can see it written plain on her face. Wonders how she will hide it from him, let him have a chance at an uncomplicated life. She doesn’t even know if he sees her the way she sees him. It pains her to think that way, to think that maybe she is one of those rare people that doesn’t have a perfect match. She’s heard the stories and dreads the heartache that comes from not having a reciprocal mate.

Standing, Luna makes her way down the hall, reasoning that checking on how Nyx rested would bring her some measure of peace. She peers in his window just in time to watch him try to stand, only to fall to the floor as is leg gives under him. She rushes in, a scolding remark on her tongue before she sees the pain in his face and decides to stay silent. She helps him up, surprisingly strong for such a delicate woman, and seats him on the side of the bed. 

“Are you alright?” Her voice is soft, and she is full of concern for him, worried he may have worsened his injuries. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just... felt a little restless.” He speaks plainly, and by the tense look on his face she knows he is not lying. She wonders if she can feel what she does, the restlessness, the worry, the stress of it all. 

She loves Noctis, but not the way she should. She knows in her heart that Noctis doesn’t love her in such regard either, but their union is expected and required for both families to prosper. It brings sadness to the doctor. The guilt weighs heavy on Luna’s heart, and she sighs softly.

“You okay, doc?” She hears his voice call to her, soft and gruff all at once. She blinks, her moping interrupted by the handsome man in the hospital bed. 

“Yes, quite. I was... worried for you.” 

“You’re a bad liar,” he says softly, reaching out to touch her hand. She likes to think he should know better, but maybe... no, she will not allow herself to toy with the idea that he might be hers like she knows now she is his.

“I beg your pardon?” She tries to look offended, and fails. 

“You’re like an open book, doc. Something’s bugging you. I don’t have many people to tell all your dirty secrets, so I’m probably the best person to vent to. Besides, the nurse that was in here earlier is the biggest gossip I’ve ever met. Worse than Lib.”

Luna snorts, and sits on the side of the bed, glancing at him. “Well, I suppose there is no hiding it from you,” she chances, deciding for once she might be better off talking about her feelings and troubles. Especially with a man who will likely just forget she exists once he is discharged. “I’m engaged to a man that I love but am not in love with, and while I could previously pretend for the sake of the arrangements that have been made for us, I cannot do so any longer. I’m sure you’re aware of the phenomenon that we go through when we meet our soulmates?” She looks away, feeling that guilt weighing upon her.

“Yeah, I uh... yknow that’s why it was so pathetic that I got hit by a car. I saw my person on the other side and it was so sudden, I kinda just... and then I got smashed into.” Nyx chuckles, thunking his fist into the palm of his hand. 

Her heart sinks as she forces herself to acknowledge that while there is a chance it was her, there was no way they’d ever be together anyhow. She wills the tears away. 

They do not go. 

“You okay? It wasn’t THAT touching,” he jokes, trying to make her smile. She shakes her head, lips turning up weakly. 

“I will always be fine, for the strength of the bond between families, and for the duty that must be done to put an end to Aldercap’s tyranny over the medical field.” She likes to think that she looks resolute, but she knows if he can read her so easily he will see through her wavering devotion to this cause.

“You don’t have to marry him. I’m sure there’s other ways that you guys can get rid of that old miserable twat.” 

“Nyx Ulric! Language!” She smiles as Nyx looks properly scolded. 

“Sorry, Doctor Princess. But I’m serious, you shouldn’t marry someone you don’t love.” 

“I know. I just... I must. There is a lot at stake. I just wish I could have time with my soulmate first. Experience the things one is supposed to experience with their true love.” She sighs and Nyx slides his hand over hers. 

“Well, I don’t know who your dude or lady is, but if you want experiences I am at your service.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and she can’t help but laugh despite her despair. She knows she shouldn’t think some of the things she does, but she can’t help but imagine herself falling in love with him.

She wants to tell him it’s him, wants to tell him that he is her true love, wants to fall into his arms and refuse the fate that has been assigned to her. 

“What about a road trip?” He asks her, and her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, disappearing into strands of fine hair. 

“What?” She asks, confusion putting a halt to her sadness. 

“I didn’t stutter,” he teases, his thumb rubbing against her hand. “I know doctor patient blah blah blah, but when I’m out of here I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little, and I think you need a break from life. So why don’t we take a road trip?”

Luna finds herself accepting his proposal, and she makes a note to put in for some vacation time. She doesn’t know how she will explain to Noctis where she will be going, but she puts the thought out of her mind and spends the entire night talking to Nyx until finally, he succumbs to slumber. 

She finds peace in the sounds of his breathing, and soon she is slumbering in the chair by his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one, just wanted to get something out!

“Morning, sunshine,” Nyx mutters teasingly as he watches her startle awake while the gossipy nurse takes his blood pressure. She blushes and Nyx thinks he could get used to waking up to her. He is confused at the sudden onset of feelings for his doctor. Is he really that thirsty? 

She rubs her eyes and blinks at him. “I’m sorry, Mister Ulric—“ 

“Nyx,” he corrects her. 

“Nyx. I apologize for dozing off, we have quarters for staff and—“

He cuts her off again. “Doc, if I was that concerned I’d have asked you to get lost one of the several times I woke up last night. Really, it’s cool. Besides, I enjoyed talking to you. It put me at ease.” 

She gives in, just smiling weakly at him. He thinks he wants to see a real smile. The nurse finally stops lingering and exits with a little huff. It is clear to both of them that she wants him to ask her out. 

Once she is out of earshot, he shakes his head. Really? As if the nurse couldn’t see that he clearly wasn’t interested. “She just doesn’t give up. And that’s the gossipy one.” 

His doctor looks confused. “Why do you say that?”

“Because she’s hit on me nine times in the last twenty four hours and despite having turned her down, she continues to hit on me?” He snorts.

“That’s fair. She’s persistent, she interviewed four times with us before they gave up and hired her, she just wouldn’t quit nothing the hiring team.” Luna giggles, and he can’t help but smile in return. “I would ask why you turn her down, but if I’m not mistaken you did say that your heart belongs to another, yes?”

“Technically yeah, but I have no clue who she is. I just know she’s blonde. That’s what I saw and the wham.” He smacks his hands together. She shakes her head, but smiles.

He can see something in her eyes when he describes his mystery girl, and wonders what she’s thinking. Her person must be one lucky son of a gun, because he thinks he could love her one day though it saddens him that he will never get the chance. 

“I wish I could help you find her, Nyx.” Her voice is soft, sad. Wistful, even. He reaches out and pats her hand. 

“Me too, doc.” 

There is a silence between them, the words hanging in the air like fog until the breakfast cart rolls in, and the high school intern rolling it smiles shyly and stutters around Luna, making Nyx roll his eyes and snort as he offers her breakfast, too. 

She thanks him and sits with Nyx as they eat, the silence returning. He watches her, like a cat watches a mouse skitter around the house.

A knock at the door sounds, and the chatty nurse that has a crush on him hands a folder to Lunafreya. Nyx doesn’t make eye contact; he doesn’t want to be caught in the web. Instead, he keeps his gaze on the doctor, eyes following her attentively. That nagging feeling comes back. He knows her from somewhere... 

She frowns. “The break in your leg is worse than we thought. We will have to operate soon, I’m afraid.” 

He bristles. “I hate surgery...” 

“Can I ask why, Nyx?” She looks at him now, chewing on her lower lip. Even though it was in worry, it sends a little lick of flame through his gut. He shifts, which a hiss of pain, and pulls his hospital gown off.

She inhales sharply, having not been there to dress him when he was admitted, and sees the many scars of where bullets have perforated his skin. 

“Been in too many times, had a problem with anesthetic once, and I’m pretty sure the last one was removed by a sadist.”

She reaches towards him, but stops and looks ashamed. He doesn’t like the way it paints her features. So he closes the gap, cradling her hand in his and presses her fingers to one of the wounds. He holds her gaze, and she holds his, and the connection between them is tangible, almost visible he thinks. 

She breathes something unintelligible, and he almost thinks she says he is beautiful. He pushes the hope down deep into his chest. 

She starts to move her fingers over his skin, tracing every scar on his body, and at first he tenses but slowly he calms, savoring her touch, knowing he would never get to be with her.

She finds the line tattooed on his neck and follows it to his jaw. There is a moment where Nyx holds his breath, wants to lean closer and kiss her, but he knows better. He doesn’t want to have his heart broken. 

A sudden beeping noise breaks the spell, and he utters a curse word as his heart monitor has a fit. Luna scrambles over to check the issue. His heart is still beating fast, and he suspects the rapid thud-thud is from their closeness. He scolds himself, he knows not to fall in love with her. But he can’t help himself now, he can’t help but be enraptured. 

Nyx let’s her go on her way once she is sure he is fine, and spends the rest of the day getting more images taken of his broken bones. He finds he misses her more than he wants to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little more intense!

She makes her rounds, having spent more time than she had been allotted with Nyx. Luna just can’t help herself, can’t help but fall prey to the bond she has with him, that internal string of fate that inextricably ties them together.

Hours later, once she’s alone in her office, she lets herself miss him, sighing in despair and taking the engagement ring out of the drawer. She doesn’t like the way it fits anymore but tucks it back onto her finger none the less. She has a duty, she has expectations upon her. She cannot just back out. 

She dials Noctis’ number on her phone and waits for him to pick up. When she hears his voice, she frowns. How will she tell him her heart is bound to another?

“Hey, Noct.” She says quietly, unsure how to proceed. 

He can tell something is wrong. “Are you alright, Luna?”

“I...” She can’t. Not yet. She’s barely processed it herself. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking about taking some time off and driving a bit. It’s been so long since I’ve seen the countryside.” 

“That sounds awesome! I wish I could go with you,” he says, and she feels bad that she isn’t telling him the whole truth.

“Can’t get time off?” She tries to sound wistful. She’s not sure it’s working. 

“Nah, too close to closing on a deal. I have to stay and make sure things go well. You go, have fun! You don’t do enough for yourself,” he says, and she knows it’s true. 

He is so supportive. She loves him, it’s not that she doesn’t, she just can’t love him the way he deserves. She hopes one day someone will, someone more worthy than her. 

By the end of the conversation she doesn’t know if she feels better or worse, but she takes solace in the fact that Noctis doesn’t hate her for wanting time to herself.

She chatters a few more minutes with Noctis before wishing him good night, promising to see him tomorrow for lunch. Once again, she finds herself wandering to Nyx’s room, watching that nurse flirt with him. 

She can see the discomfort on his face as the girl fawns over him, and though she shouldn’t she feels the jealousy bubbling within her. She sees Nyx flinch just slightly as the oblivious nurse runs her hand over his thigh, close enough to his crotch that Luna has enough of it and barges in, stone-faced. 

“I can take over from here,” she says, her tone sinisterly sweet. Nyx almost looks afraid, but is just relieved to see the nurse scurry away. 

“Thanks,” Nyx murmurs, smiling at her and wiping sweat from his brow. “I can’t move too well and I think she was making a grab for it.” He gestures at his waist, and shudders slightly.

“If you want to file a harassment suit, I’d be more than happy to assist,” she says. The jealously calms down as she strays closer to him, looking over his chart.

He grins wolfishly, and she knows she has made a big mistake with her words. “You think I’m attractive,” he singsongs at her. She finds herself red in the face and shields herself with her clip board. 

“I said no such thing, Nyx Ulric!” 

“You totally did. You think I’m attractive,” he taunts her again, and it is clear by his expression he is totally at ease with her. 

“That is neither here nor there!” She puts on her best indignant look and lightly taps him on the shoulder. 

“Yknow, if you think I’m so attractive why don’t you ask me on a date, hm?” He teases again, and this time she can’t seem to hide her blush fast enough. 

“Nyx!”

He chuckles, a sparkle in his eye and a cocky smirk on his lips. He is so smug, she just has to wipe it off his face. “I am engaged, Mister Ulric.” She scolds him, though she is smiling too. She thinks he might be on to her. “Besides, the man should ask the woman, no?” 

“But I’m injured so you have to ask me.” 

“Will you go on a date with me?” She deadpans, enjoying their fun. 

“Mm...no.” He says, totally serious. He tries to hold his laughter in at the look of shock on her face but is ultimately unsuccessful. 

“You—Nyx Ulric!” This time, she thwaps him on his good leg with her clipboard.

She knows he is teasing. But she can’t help but heckle him none the less. “Well I wouldn’t want to date you anyhow,” She harrumphs, turning away from him, watching from the corner of her eye. 

He frowns. “Really? Well I was going to say I changed my mind but...” she cannot tell if he is joking or not. She knows the conversation is inappropriate but she can’t help but draw closer and look worried. 

“Nyx?” She asks. 

“Hm?” 

“I...” She looks guilty. She can’t seem to hide it. 

“It’s okay y’know. I was joking anyhow.” He doesn’t look like he is joking. She can see the sadness in his eyes. 

“I know. I’m...” She can’t find the words. The room feels too small. She knows she should tell him. But why? He will just feel tied down by her, especially if his feelings do not match her own.

A knock sounds at the door, followed by a male nurse with a police officer in tow. “Nyx Ulric?” The officer asks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning! Muahahaha!

“That’s me. Who’s asking?” He is immediately on edge. Luna steps closer to him. He should be protecting her, not the other way around. More and more he feels like he has known her all along. 

“I’m officer Highwind, I’m here for a statement and because we were able to retrieve footage of the hit and run.” She looks over at the doctor and back at him. He is listening now. He’d like to give the bastard that hit him what for. 

“Alright. Mind if I keep doc here too? She was the one that called 911.” He says. Officer Highwind nods. 

The woman in uniform steps over to the two of them, and Nyx and Luna both give accounts even though Luna had given her statement already. After a few minutes of the officer jotting notes down, she pulls out a tablet and hands it to them.

On the screen is a black and white video feed, and when the officer presses play, Nyx can see himself walking down the street and another figure on the other side. 

He sees himself turn his head, stoping for barely a moment before stepping out onto the crosswalk. The officer pauses the video to speak. 

“There you are, Mister Ulric, and there is Doctor Nox Fleuret. You are clearly in the cross walk, and I have multiple witness accounts that the light was red. “

Nyx takes a good look at the other side of the screen. There is a couple of other people on the other side of the street but the pixelated of Lunafreya is who his little screen self is looking at directly. His breath catches and he doesn’t register the video has begun to play again.

“Mister Ulric?” He hears the voice of the officer again, and his head snaps up. “Do you recognize the driver at all? We were able to pull the plates from the footage.” 

“Huh...oh. No, don’t know him. I wouldn’t mind suing him though.” 

Officer Highwind nods. “I’ll give you a call once we have him in custody, and here is my card if you have any questions.” The visit ends and Nyx is left staring at Lunafreya.

“That must have been hard to watch. But maybe now you can find your soulmate? Surely they were on the footage if that’s why you stepped out?” She asks, voice soft. 

His stare doesn’t waver. How will he tell her, how will he function knowing she is marrying another man? “Nah.” 

“I beg your pardon?” She seems confused, and he doesn’t know why but he wants to reach out and touch her. 

He struggles to sit up, but manages, and just stares at her. “Doctor...” He starts, but can’t seem to finish his sentence.

She looks almost sad, and steps closer. “The door is closed, I can lock it if you wish? You can speak freely then...” 

He nods. “Yeah. Maybe a good idea.”

She darts over and clicks the lock shut with shaking hands, before clasping them behind her back and stepping back over to him. 

His heart is pounding and he tries to stand but ultimately just leans against the bed. “It’s you,” he says, his voice cracking. He knew, as soon as he saw himself look at her on the screen.

She is confused, and then it clicks. “You... me?” She swallows. “You’re sure?” She is cautious. He can see the guarded look in her eyes. 

“Yeah. I... it took me off guard. I went to cross and meet you, and that douche ruined it.” 

“Language,” she says softly, but he knows she doesn’t mean it this time. She inches closer to him. “Me too...” Luna’s face is pale, and he cannot tell if she is afraid or ill. 

“You... really? Is that why you... oh. Doc...” he frowns, suddenly aware of the crap luck they have. She’s promised to someone she doesn’t love, and he is a broken, damaged man who doesn’t deserve someone like her.

“I’m not sure what to think,” she says, and his heart sinks. “I mean... you almost died trying to meet me,” she laughs softly. 

Nyx snorts. “Yeah, and you were my guardian angel. Took care of me.” He grins at her, and she steps closer. 

“Can I hug you?”

“Only if you tell me your first name. All I get is ‘L. Nox Fleuret’ on that damn board.”

She lets go of the breath she is holding in a little laugh. “Lunafreya.” 

He opens his arms, heart pounding as the machine chirps. “C’mere, Lunafreya.” 

She slips her arms around him as his curl around her frame, and he can feel her inhale against his chest before melting comfortably into him. 

“So does it violate Doctor-patient boundaries if I ask to kiss you?” He teases. He is filled with such joy that he finally FINALLY gets to hold is soulmate. His one. His person. He doesn’t let the twinge of sadness ruin the moment. 

“Maybe. You’re going into surgery tomorrow and we will keep you over night, but if all goes well we can discharge you the day after tomorrow. Then... then you can kiss me. Okay?” She speaks softly, nuzzling against him. 

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy, but not too much yet!~

She can’t sleep, can’t breathe, she’s so far from him. It feels like miles to her, and she can’t seem to bring herself to rest. She is home now, in her own bed. The space normally occupied by Noctis is empty and she knows he is just working but she is so lonely, and the guilt hangs heavy over her because it is not him she misses, but the man resting in a hospital bed three buildings down the street. 

She misses Nyx.

She tosses and turns for another hour and finally gives up, standing and dressing and stepping out onto the cool night air. She inhaled deeply and starts off towards the hospital, knowing she might be able to rest easier there, or at least catch up on some paperwork.

Stepping through the door she runs into Libertus, and he waves her over. “Sorry bout before, Doctor.” 

“I understand, no hard feelings. Nyx told me about you both serving, I can imagine these kinds of places aren’t comfortable for you.” She feels for him, but is glad he doesn’t hold a grudge against her. “Can I ask what brings you here so late?”

“Crowe is workin’ late at the armory tonight so I was hoping I could hang out til Nyx goes into surgery.” He seems lonely, just like her. 

“Well you are welcome to sit and chat with me. I couldn’t sleep, and this place is usually my sanctuary.” She smiles at Libertus, and he cocks his head at her.

“Something on your mind, Doctor?” He might be as good as Nyx is at reading her. 

“Ah, nothing important. Just...missing someone.” Vague enough, she thinks. 

“Your man?” He points at her ring, and she takes it off. 

“Actually, no. Someone else... but I don’t think I’ll get a chance with him, even if we are...close.”

“Oh...oh man. That’s rough. I’m sorry.” He pats her shoulder awkwardly. She appreciates the gesture. 

“I will survive. I like to think myself stronger than that.” She smiles at Libertus.

“So you saw your colors huh? I’m surprised it’s not your man, I’ve seen you guys on the news and stuff occasionally.” Libertus looks at her oddly. “Can I ask when you saw them? I saw mine when I met Crowe. Second I laid eyes on her.” He smiles fondly. Luna is just a little bit jealous that he can have a life with his soulmate and she can’t. She doesn’t hold it against him. 

“I... a few days ago.” She says, not wanting to spoil it just yet. She doesn’t want to lose this newfound camaraderie with the burly man.

“Oh damn. That’s rough. So you’re still processing it. Well I know I’m Nyx’s friend but that doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with you too. If you need anything, me and Crowe are around.” He pats her again, and she feels much better having talked to him. 

“I appreciate that. Thank you. I’m going to go check on Mister Ulric. He has a habit of being stubborn and trying to walking on broken bones, apparently.” She laughs softly. 

“Alright. I’ll be here,” Libertus smiles back at her and gives her a little salute.

She stands and makes her way to the elevator, heading up to Nyx’s floor and wandering down the hall. The door is cracked open, and she slips inside, shutting and locking it. He’s sitting up, flipping through a book when his eyes meet hers. She smiles at him, her heart beating fast as she feels at ease being by him.

“Hey,” He rumbles, closing the book and shifting enough to pat the bed. “Sit with me?” 

She shuffles closer and sits gingerly on the bed. “I shouldn’t... “ 

He frowns but nods. “Fair enough. Couldn’t sleep either?” 

“No. I... didn’t feel right.” Luna shifts just enough to lean against his good side. “Are you feeling okay?” She asks, trying to distract both of them from her inner turmoil.

“Little bit of pain but I’ll deal. It’ll get better tomorrow. Then I’ll just have to deal with hobbling around awhile.” He grins at her. “Tell me what’s eating you, Luna?” She likes the way her nickname rolls off his tongue. 

“I missed you.” She admits shyly, face pink.

“I think that I missed you too, to be honest. Now that you’re here I feel more relaxed. That weird?” 

“Not at all. I heard that people who are away from their soul mates can start to feel slight withdrawal on a physical level.” 

“Makes sense. I mean, if your soul is attached to someone else’s then why wouldn’t you feel it when they’re away? I’m... glad you’re here.”

“Mhm.” Luna makes a soft noise of contentment, leaning against Nyx a little more. She almost dozes off, but remembers that Libertus is down in the waiting room. “Oh! Your friend is here, Libertus? Do you feel up to visiting him? I can sneak him in here if you wish.” 

“I wouldn’t mind getting out of this room, actually. You mind taking this old dog for a walk, doctor?” He teases, and she laughs softly, smiling. She marvels at how easy it is to be around him, wonders if it is just his personality or if this is what it means to have a perfect harmony with someone.

“Let me get you a wheelchair, puppy.” She fires back at him. “Would you like a leash too?” 

“Kinky,” he smirks, and she feels her face flush. He laughs, then pulls her close, his lips brushing against her ear. She shivers, and a delightfully foreign heat travels to her core. “Are you naughty, Doctor?” He rasps, and she knows, she knows he felt that shiver, he could see the blush. She knows he can read her like a book, she knows that he can see the effect he has on her. She shivers again, letting out the slightest little noise.

“Don’t tease me,” she murmurs, knowing she is playing a dangerous game. She wants him badly all of a sudden, wants to let him kiss her and touch her and take her to the moon. And she knows he wants to, by the way he is breathing a little more heavily, how his eyes have darkened and she can see the tent beginning to form in the blankets.

She never has felt this desire for Noctis. Never has desired him with every fiber of her being, her very soul. She knows, she just knows she will never have this with Noct. A spike of guilt hits her, but it is washed away with the slight brush of lips at her neck. 

“We could lock the door and pull the blinds shut...” he suggests, and she wants to, by the gods she wants to. But she knows she can’t. They could still get caught. She could lose everything, cause bigger problems than she should. Despite the laws in place to protect the bond between souls, it is still frowned upon to create conflicts of interest such as this.

“We shouldn’t keep your friend waiting. Besides... I promised you could kiss me once you were discharged. If you’re a good boy and you are patient, I might give you a treat.” Her voice is breathy but she tries her hardest to taunt him.

By the look of dismay on his face, she is successful. She giggles and walks on weak knees over to the closet in the room, setting him up with the wheelchair and helping him into it. 

He hooks an arm around her waist and pulls her into his lap. It surprises her, but she can’t help but laugh. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she stands once his arms are loose in his lap. 

“Come, let us go and visit Libertus!” She says happily, and quietly escorts him to the lobby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, sorry in advance!

They arrive downstairs, and Libertus stands to greet them. He smiles broadly as soon as he sees Nyx, and Nyx grins back. Luna’s rosy cheeks don’t go unnoticed by the standing man, but he says nothing. Nyx can see the thoughts running through his brain. 

“What’re you doing up so late? Isn’t your old lady gonna worry?”

“She’s staying late at the armory tonight so I figured I’d come harass you before you go in tomorrow.” Lib laughs, and despite the humor Nyx can see the worry. 

“Fair ‘nuff. It’ll be fine, yknow.” Nyx claps Lib on the arm. 

“Yeah. Doc here will be watching over you, and I’ll kill you myself if you don’t make it off the table, Ulric.” 

Luna snorts. Nyx thinks it’s an adorable sound, and smiles at her. He can just barely see the way Lib looks between them, and then the recognition on his face. The bastard looks so smug.

“So. When’s the wedding?” Lib taunts, and Luna looks down at her feet with a frown. Nyx glares at Lib. How dare he make his doctor frown? 

“Dude, out of line.” He growls. Lib nods, looking apologetic. 

“Sorry. That was... sorry.”

“It’s okay, Libertus. It’s a complicated situation. I would appreciate if you could refrain from being public about it, however. I haven’t had time to handle anything regarding it yet.” 

Nyx applauds her ability to maintain her composure. “We’re working on it. Just try to keep it under wraps. You can tell Crowe but no one else.”

“What about your mom?”

Nyx’s stomach drops. His mom. His momma. She was coming to visit him. He had totally forgotten. Oh lord. She is going to rip Luna apart if she doesn’t approve. “Shit.” 

“Language,” Luna hisses softly and begins to wheel him into a more private visiting room, beckoning Libertus to come. Nyx’s stomach is in knots, and he is sure he is green in the face. He hadn’t even bothered to call with the news. 

“Shit,” he murmurs again as Lunafreya shuts the door. 

“If you are going to curse, do it in here. But I do hope you don’t speak to your mother that way!” She scolds him, and he bows his head. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just... my mom’s kind of... opinionated... she’s... uh...”

“His mom is old school as fuck and is batshit crazy when it comes to her family and significant others. She still doesn’t like his sister’s husband. It’s been almost a decade.” 

Luna gulps and Nyx stares Lib down, despite being equally fearful. 

“She’s kind of... particular is all. But I’m sure she’ll love you.” Lib tries to backtrack. 

“Look, we just have to play it cool. Me and Luna... we’re not... I don’t think we’re gonna get to be together is all, so if we can fool my mom, then we are golden. She won’t hate Luna and we can just get on with me being injured in peace. Deal?” 

Luna looks hurt, and it kills Nyx inside, but she nods. She is strong, and he loves that about her. In a different life, he would love her openly and freely and make sure she was the happiest woman on earth. For now, he will settle on basking in her light from the back row.

“You guys could always, like... elope.” Lib ventures, and Nyx knows he’s trying to help, really, but it’s more complicated than that. “Run away and live your lives out in the boonies.” 

It makes Nyx a little bitter inside. He would never get to be that way with his one person. He thinks back about asking her to take a road trip, wonders if she was serious about agreeing. It will hurt more later, but he doesn’t care. If he can have a few days to pretend with her, then he was happy. 

“It won’t work,” Luna says sadly, and Nyx feels a stabbing pain through his chest. He wants to make it work. More than anything. But he can’t. 

“Let’s play by ear as far as your mom goes. She’ll be here soon, now that I’m looking at the time. Crowe should be getting out any minute and is picking her up at the airport.”

There is a commotion in the waiting area, and Lib pokes his head out to see his fiancé and his almost-mother marching into the waiting room. The older woman is nearly livid as she hollers at the chattering secretary to tell her where her son is right this instant. 

The secretary looks prettified and Libertus shoots a look to Nyx before just about kicking him out of the room, his wheelchair making it a good few feet before the woman turns to him. 

“Hi ma.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should add semi slow burn to the tags hahaha

Luna can’t help but giggle into her hand when Nyx’s mother turns that fiery gaze onto him. She has never seen him shrink into his seat so fast. 

“Nyx Ulric! Why aren’t you in bed at this hour!?” She smacks him on the back of the head and Luna struggles to hold in her laughter as he mumbles an apology. 

“It’s my fault, ma’am. I begged the good doctor to allow me to visit him, and he just so happened to have woken up for a moment, so I managed to convince him to come down to the lobby so we could wait for you and Crowe.”

Mrs. Ulric turns her glare to Libertus, and they watch him shrink back just a little bit. “You! Don’t you know he needs to rest for surgery tomorrow?” 

“Well, yes. But he’s awake anyhow so might has well —“ 

“Fine, fine, but only since we are already here.” She turns a critical eye towards Luna, and meets her gaze. It takes everything that the doctor has not to balk under the woman’s look. But Luna stands tall, and finally Mrs. Ulric nods.

Luna hears Nyx let out a sigh of relief, and she looks at him a moment before looking back at his mother. Stepping forward, she sticks her hand out and says in an unwavering voice, “I am Doctor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The woman shakes Luna’s hand, and then yanks her in for a hug. “You’re a good bean,” she says with a grin. Luna can’t help but smile in return, pleased that she has the approval of his mother, even if nothing would come of their bond. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

“Oh, call me Matrona, no need to be so formal.” Libertus grumbles something under his breath, and Crowe’s eyebrows shoot into her hairline. Luna swears she hears Nyx choke. Mrs. Ulric turns to her son with a glare. “Why don’t you date a good woman like this? Are you trying to die alone, boy?”

“Ma!” Nyx hides his face in his hands, and Luna giggles again. She takes great amusement in the fact that this big, tough man who throws himself into traffic just to meet a woman is reduced to a scolded schoolboy. She will tease him about this later, she decides. 

“I can step out, if you wish private family time?” She asks. Matrona turns to her and shakes her head, so Luna sits back in her seat. 

“You can stay, dear. I think my boy needs the presence of more intelligent people like you and Miss Altius here. Libertus is a terrible influence on him!” 

“Maaaa.” Nyx is mortified and this fact is absolutely hysterical to Luna.

“I’m gonna grab us all some coffee and snacks,” Crowe says, sensing the energy in the room. Luna looks a little afraid but tries to hide it as Libertus says he will join her, and the two swiftly exit the room, leaving Nyx and Luna with his mother. 

“They better not be sneaking off like teenagers to kiss in the bathroom!” His mother says, and it is Luna’s turn to choke. 

“Ma! Firstly we’re in our thirties. They can just go home if they’re gonna screw around. Secondly, you scared them off, they never see you approve of strangers.” He laughs, and she notices his breathing comes easier, likely due to falling into the routine of bickering with his mother. 

“Well, the Doctor is a good woman. I can tell just by looking at her!” Mrs. Ulric nods sagely, and turns her gaze to Luna. “I didn’t see a ring. Are you seeing anyone, dear?”

“Mom, you don’t just ask people that!” Nyx interjects before Luna can answer, and she’s partly grateful for the saving. 

“You hush! You’d benefit from a woman like her in your life, Nyxie!” 

A muffled groan comes from him, and Luna is bright red at this point. 

“Go find your friends, I need to talk to the doctor.” She wheels him out the door amidst his protests, and shuts it behind him. Luna feels a smidge of terror and all sense flees her, and she just blurts the first thing on her mind. 

“I’m engaged but your son is my other half.” 

Mrs. Ulric raises her brows. “I knew it!”

“You did?” Luna is taken aback. “How?”

“Nyxie staring at you and being far too shy gave it away. I know him better than he thinks.” There is a twinkle in her eye. Luna shivers slightly. “You said engaged. I assume that happened before you met my son, but I’m curious why you haven’t broken that off?”

“It’s... complicated.” Luna deflates a bit. “I’m engaged to someone I grew up with, and it’s not either of our choices, but... he heads a research company that has branches all over the planet and my family owns most of the best hospitals in the world. If we don’t wed and bridge the gap between families, it could be catastrophic for the economy and the healthcare field. I want to, I just... can’t. I can’t ruin so many lives.” There are tears coming down her face now. 

Mrs. Ulric pulls her into another tight hug. “Oh dear...” she coos, that motherly aura washing over Luna and helping to ease her sadness. She felt a kinship with this woman already. “That is complicated. But trust when I say love always finds a way. Take your time, do what you feel is right; my boy can be patient. Especially for someone as special as you. It’s not every day he meets someone even half the woman you are!” Matrona pats her on the back and she feels better instantly.

“I appreciate that,” Luna says, drying her tears and smiling. She feels more at ease, more relaxed now. Nyx will probably be upset with her for spilling the beans but he will have to get over it. She thinks that Mrs. Ulric would have found out eventually. 

“Now. How did you meet? Don’t tell me you saw him naked on a stretcher!” Matrona chirps, and Luna covers her face and giggles. 

“Nothing so exciting,” she says softly. “I was walking to work and he was across the street. I think he saw me, and stepped out into the street. He was in a crosswalk but there was a truck, and the driver didn’t stop. When I heard the noise, I saw him and... well, you know.” She turns a little red. “I can’t help but wonder if he hadn’t seen me, he probably wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I hope neither of you hate me for that,” she murmurs, her smile fading.

“Dear, if I blamed you for any bit of his dumb man syndrome, I would have told you!” Matrona barks a laugh, and again Luna is put at ease. “Nyx can be a brat, and a stubborn goat. But he’s a good man. And you are a good woman, this much I can see. So, I welcome you to the family, even if it takes awhile to be official.” She winks at Luna, and Luna breathes a little easier as Lib and Crowe step into the small room. 

“I brought Chinese!” He cheers, and Luna snorts. Crowe has her face in her palm, as if she were wondering what was compelling her to stay with that doofus.

“Did you get me wontons?” Mrs. Ulric asks, and smiles broadly when Libertus hands her the container. “Good boy!” 

They sit around the small table, doling out food and Crowe is halfway through a bite of sweet and sour chicken when she asks, “Where is Nyx?” 

Mrs. Ulric coughs, and says, “I threw him out to talk to the doctor, he kept interrupting.” 

“I’ll find him,” Luna says, and stands, stepping around the seats and darting out of the door and around a corner, only to see Nyx trying to get into the restroom on his own, and struggling. There is no one at the nurse’s station by the waiting area, and Luna wonders where they have all gone. She rushes over and gets the door for him. “You could have asked for help, you know.” She says softly, and he jumps. 

“Yeah yeah. I can do it, just needed to get the latch popped.” He grumbles, still red in the face. 

She thinks he is adorable and wheels him in, hesitating a moment before starting to help him up. 

“You know, I can do that. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” He mumbles. 

“I’m a Doctor. It’s not like I haven’t helped people to the restroom before.”

“Yeah, but...” he trails off. She finds it cute that he’s nervous, and without thinking she leans over and kisses him on the nose.

“Alright. But I’ll be right over here okay?” She turns away so he can’t see the blush, but she can hear him catch his breath and the giddy little chuckle that follows. “So I told your mom,” she says after a moment, bracing for the impact that it’d cause.

She hears a clatter and a few choice words and turns to see Nyx had fallen out of his chair trying to get his pants undone. She didn’t even know how he had managed to get pants on beneath his gown but he had. 

“Do you need help?” She asks, stepping over and starting to right him. 

“I thought the plan was to not tell her!” He hisses, and she rubs the back of her neck once she has him stable and upright. She looks away quickly, reminded of his mother’s comment about nudity.

“Well, she just sort of looked right through me. What was I supposed to do? It just came out.” She huffs, indignant. How long did he think I could keep it from her?

“Not say anything? God, now I bet she hates you.” 

“I think it went well, actually. She’s very understanding, and her positivity about the whole thing is really comforting.” 

“She probably— wait what?” 

“She likes me and says you’ll be patient.” 

He snorts, and she giggles.

He finishes using the restroom and manages to get decent again on his own, hobbling over to the sink and washing his hands before sitting back down with a huff. “I wish things could be different. I wish... I don’t know. Some luck, huh?” 

She nods and smiles sadly, trying to swallow down her sadness. “Yeah. I think... we will make it work. Any way we know how. Okay?”

“Yeah. Hey, about that road trip. Did you mean it?” He asks, and she can see the hope on his face, in his normally guarded eyes. 

“I did. I already informed Noctis and I’m waiting for your discharge to determine a date to put in my time off.” 

“How bout soon as I’m out of this joint?” He asks. She coughs. 

“You’re going to be on crutches for awhile, and you want to go on a road trip?!”

“Yeah, I mean my broken leg isn’t the one I drive with, silly.” 

She opens and closes her mouth a couple times before hmphing. “Oh fine. As soon as your discharge papers are signed, I will tell the floor supervisors I am taking a much needed vacation. I practically live here, so I’m sure it won’t be of any issue.”

He grins as if he’s won a huge victory. “Okay. Good. I’m looking forward to it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

In the morning, Nyx is wheeled out on a stretcher with Luna at his side, going over the procedure in excruciating detail with him. He wishes she wouldn’t, but enjoys the sound of her voice so much he doesn’t have the heart to ask that she stop. 

Once in the room, she assures him she’ll be right there, and when he wakes up back in his bed with the stars shining outside the window, she shows she made good on her promise, sitting by his bedside and looking worried. 

“You’re late, Nyx Ulric,” she says with a smile, but he can see the relief in her eyes. 

“Late?” He is groggy and confused. What is she talking about?

“You should have woken three hours ago, at most. You’re late. But... everything went fine, and it looks like you’ll be making a fast recovery. Do you want me to let your family in?” She speaks quickly, and he can tell it is just nerves. 

Her fingers shake while she takes his vitals, and he snatches her hand off of the blood pressure cuff and kisses it. “Sorry I’m late.” He murmurs, stubble gently scratching her. She closes her eyes; he likes that his touch relaxes her, just as hers does for him. “Yeah, no sense in avoiding it.”

He relishes in the feel of her hand against his lips before releasing her and watching her hips sway as she opens the door to let Lib, Crowe, and his mother in. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake, don’t you frighten me that way again, boy!” She swats him over the head, and he still protests despite the gentleness of her ‘beating’.

“Hey! I just woke up! Don’t be smacking me, ma!” He laughs, and shares a groggy but lovely dinner with those he cherishes most, eating and joking until his eyes are drooping once again. 

“I’ll let him sleep now, come on you lot.” Matrona ushers Crowe and Libertus out of the room, taking care to pull the blind down over the door before stepping out. “Sweet dreams, my dears.” She smiles and Nyx manages a lazy wave as she exits. 

Alone with Luna, he peers at her through tired eyes, and the half light of the room makes her look like a goddess of the night. He smiles at her, and she smiles back. 

“Any chance I can get that kiss before I get discharged?” He ventures, words slurring just a bit. He’s so warm and fuzzy, and her presence makes this sleepy little high all the better.

“I did promise you a treat if you behaved yourself earlier, didn’t I?” She teases him, leaning in so close he can feel her breath upon his lips. It’s warm, and so is she, and he can’t stop his hand from trailing over hers, tapping lightly on slender fingers. 

“Mhm. I was good I think.” He murmurs, and he feels her lips press against the corner of his mouth, soft and just a little damp, and his breath is gone in that moment. It isn’t even a full kiss, and if he were standing she would have brought him to his knees. 

He is half tempted to turn his head and claim her lips fully, but he waits, bides his time. He’ll have a true kiss once he’s out of this damn bed, once they’re on the road with only each other. His mind wanders, and slowly he drifts off in a haze of adoration for the woman who came like a whirlwind into his life, the woman he is meant to love.  
•••  
She murmurs a good night to him against his lips, and watches him rest for a long minute before exiting the room. Slipping into her office, she exhales and calls Noctis. There is no more avoiding it, she decides. 

“Luna?” He asks when she doesn’t say hello right away. 

“Noct. Do you have time to meet me somewhere?” 

“Yeah, always! Sorry again for canceling lunch on you, by the way. Want to meet at Chuck’s?” He asks, and she agrees, quietly hanging up after she assures him she is fine. 

She makes her way to the Chinese restaurant they often frequented together before they both grew too busy, and seats herself at their usual table in the back corner. 

Noctis arrives less than five minutes after herself, and she is a tangled mess of nerves. “Hey,” she offers softly. 

“You okay, Luna?” He asks, eyes full of concern. 

“Yeah, I just... really need to talk to you and ask you some things.”

“Okay, shoot,” he says cautiously as he sits. 

“Do you want to get married?” 

He is taken aback. “What do you mean?” 

“This engagement. Do you still want it? Do you... do you really want me like that?”

He breathes deep once, twice, then looks at her. “Honestly, no. And I don’t mean to say I don’t love you, I just... it’s not... you...” he struggles, and she sees the youth in his eyes, that shy and nervous wreck. She reaches over and takes his hand in hers. 

“Noct. It’s okay. Me too. Just talk?”

“I saw my mate a long time ago, but my parents would never accept it, and what are we gonna do if this agreement doesn’t go through and there’s a meltdown on a global scale?” He drops his head in his hands. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. But I don’t want it either. I love you, but I’m tied to someone else, and... I want us both to be happy.”

He nods, smiling in understanding. “It’s so nice to get that off my chest.” He laughs, and she smiles. 

“So who is the lucky person to have your heart?” She ventures, finally deciding to order something to eat, the knots in her stomach dissipating. 

“Promise not to tell?” Noctis looks around nervously. 

“Of course. What do you take me for?”

He laughs softly. “Prompto. When we were kids, and I had to pretend my whole life I didn’t see the colors all around me. That was kind of tough, hah!” 

Luna nods, she half expected it. But she is glad that it’s someone who takes care of him. 

“What about you?” He asks, and she smiles, looking down at her hands. 

“His name is Nyx. He’s a good man. It’s kind of a funny story, though.”

“Tell me!” He exclaims, like a gossip.

“I was walking to work a few days ago, and he was walking on the other side. He looked at me and tried to cross in the crosswalk and a truck didn’t stop and hit him. I was right there so I was able to get him to the hospital, but soon as I saw him it clicked. He didn’t know at first but when the police came to show him the video footage and get his statement he figured it out.” 

He smiles at her. “I mean at least you know you have a guy that would literally die for you?”

“Noctis!” She playfully smacks his hand.

“Is that why you’re taking some time off?” He asks. 

“Yeah. He... asked to go on a little road trip. He thinks I need a break from everything and I’m inclined to agree.” 

“Fair enough. If you pass into Lestallum, I have a business meeting in a week that I’m taking Prompto with me. Maybe we can all get dinner?” He asks, and she smiles and nods. 

“I’d like that.”

The meal continues with happy chatter and friendly jabs. She feels so much more at ease when they part, hugging tight with promises that they’d make it work no matter what, and that they’d meet up again soon. She wonders where things will go from here but she knows no matter what that Noctis won’t let her be unhappy. And she knows she will do the same for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna get spicy soon just warning y’all >:)

When Nyx wakes up, the nurse that keeps creeping on him is taking his vitals, and he shudders a bit at the idea that she has access to his body when he’s asleep. He looks past her and sees Lunafreya watching at the door, leaning against the doorframe with a serene smile, and feels better after a few moments of eye contact with her. She has a clipboard and Nyx dares to hope it is his discharge papers. 

“I’ll miss you, handsome,” the nurse coos at him, and he puts on his best stony face. 

“So does my woman.” His tone is dry, and he almost feels bad at the way the woman goes pale and hustles out of the room. Once the door is shut he sighs in a very dramatic manner. 

“I know she has it coming, but do you have to put the fear of an angry woman into my nursing staff?” Luna teases, and Nyx sits up, biting back the pain in his leg. He’s had worse. 

“Would you prefer I just let her fawn over me, right in front of my woman?”

“I wasn’t aware that I had been designated as yours, Mr. Ulric.” She taunts him, and he loves it, pulls her suddenly into his lap and nips at her shoulder. 

He loves the giggle she makes, the way she smells, how perfect her body feels against his. He loves her, he barely knows her but he feels like he’s known her forever, and by the gods he loves her.

“Give me the papers to sign so I can formally ask you to be my woman. Even if just for a little...” He murmurs against her skin, breathing her in again. 

“Maybe. But I want to talk first. Please?”

She speaks softly and he has no choice but to oblige. “Mmkay.”

“I had dinner with Noctis last night, and we talked about a lot. He... feels the same, which is a breath of fresh air. And he has his own mate. He understands, Nyx. We... you and I have more of a chance than we thought. I don’t want to get hurt and I don’t want to hurt you, but with Regis so ill, Noctis has more influence over that company than anyone realizes.” 

She starts getting excited, and Nyx adores the bubbly voice and the light in her eyes. He’ll never quash that, he decides. 

“That’s... more than I could have hoped for,” he smiles at her. “We still on for the trip? I wanna go home and grab some clothes and get right to it,” he says. 

“Of course, but I do think you should rest first...” 

“Only if I can get you into my bed,” he winks at her, and she smacks him upside the head. 

“Nyx Ulric!” 

There is laughter from both of them, and a smile shared before Mrs. Ulric bursts into the room with balloons, candy, crutches, and a bag of fast food so large that neither Nyx or Luna know how the hell she manages to carry all of it.

“None of you eat enough, you’re all so thin!” Matrona huffs, setting up shop at the bedside table and starting to dole out food to everyone. 

There is light banter between Nyx and his mother while they eat, and Luna enjoys the warm atmosphere. She fits in easily with his family and friends, and it makes her feel so at home. Nyx can see the happiness written on her face and he makes a silent promise to keep her happy for the rest of their lives.

“Did you know there is a nurse out there that can’t stop complaining?” Mrs. Ulric asks Luna, and Nyx chokes. “Prattling on and on about how one of the men in here didn’t tell her he was married or whatsit. I told her to mind her own business lest his wife mind it for her! The broad looked like she was about to piss herself!” Matrona barks a laugh. 

“Amen, ma. That girl’s been trying to sleep with me for 3 days.” Nyx says amidst peals of laughter. 

Matrona huffs. “Serves her right then! Some people have no manners!” 

Luna lets out a little giggle. “Technically he told her that he has a woman that misses him, not that he was married,” she says warmly.

“Which is technically true, you totally miss me when you’re not here.” He winks at her, flirting despite his mother’s presence. It is innocent enough, he figures, and his mom already knows their situation anyhow. 

“Behave, Nyx Ulric!” Matrona scolds him, but there is a smile on her face when she does.

As they eat, Nyx lets his thoughts wander and he realizes he’s looking forward to being alone with Lunafreya and learning more about her. He knows little about the angel of a doctor, but his heart beats for her. He marvels at the golden color of the French fries, and thinks they taste so much better in current company. 

Luna and his mother talk like old friends while they eat, and he’s thankful there is no tension. His sister’s husband isn’t afforded the same treatment, and he considers himself lucky that he has someone his mother approves of. Lord knows it’s almost impossible to gain that. 

“Nyx Ulric, why didn’t you tell me you were going to kidnap this young lady?!” His mother scolds him, bringing him back to earth. 

“Uh...” He balks.

Lunafreya giggles. “I don’t think he could kidnap me if he tried,” she teases. Matrona shakes her head, smiling at Luna before rounding on her son. 

“You best drive safe, and you better not take her anywhere she doesn’t want to go!”

“Ma! Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“You can fend for yourself, but this young lady here doesn’t know your wicked ways, boy!” 

Nyx hides his face and Luna cannot hold her laughter in any longer.

They finish their meal and Nyx has to shoo his mother out in order to get his clothes on, at first refusing to take the crutches Luna offers him but after a stern glare — he swears she is learning from his mother — he accepts them, walking with them with ease for a good few minutes before signing the discharge papers. 

He is in a hurry to leave, so Lunafreya just gathers a few things from her office and leaves an email to the floor supervisor and her parents, and the smile she is wearing makes his heart beat faster. 

His mother watches quietly, just happy her son has found someone that can temper his inner storm.

As they exit, Matrona kisses her son on the cheek and hugs Luna tightly, telling them to drive safe and giving Nyx a very motherly look telling him to behave himself. He mumbles a yes ma’am and the two walk a few buildings down to Luna and Noctis’ apartment to pack a bag for her. 

He’s barely able to get into her home before he’s pressed against the wall and her lips are on his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost Smut warning! >:D

She can’t stay away any longer, can’t keep the flood of emotion and need away. Luna needs to be close to him, needs to touch him. She can’t stop from pressing Nyx to the wall and kissing him heatedly.

His hands grip her waist and pull her closer; he takes control of their kiss and she happily submits to his touch, whimpering as his tongue brushes against hers. He manages to shift his weight enough to lift her up, and now she is the one against the wall, and by the gods she just wants to touch every inch of him, be one with him. 

She breaks away slightly as she hears her cell ring in her coat pocket, and grunts in frustration as she fishes it out.

It’s a text from Prompto, with a photo of a cake that says “I’m gay for your boyfriend” and a smiling blond man, Prompto himself, holding two thumbs up. She snorts and hands the phone to Nyx. 

“What the actual hell?” He says, confusion and amusement written all over his face. 

“That’s Noct’s soulmate.” She says through her laughter, and when Nyx gives her the phone, she turns it off. Taking Nyx by the hand, she helps him to the sofa and pushes him down gently, climbing into his lap and pressing her forehead to his. 

She feels so connected to him, so right in this very moment, their eyes locked on each other. She licks her lips and her tongue brushes against his own lips. Nyx parts them, sighing softly, eyelids lowering. His fingers creep over her waist gingerly, reverently, and she shivers under his touch.

“Luna...” he murmurs, and she shivers again, pressing closer to him. 

“I want to ask you something,” she murmurs. She’s curious, maybe even a little jealous. 

“Sure...” he says, voice low and rumbling as his fingers trace circles against the small of her back. 

“Have you ever been with someone before?” She’s almost nervous, far more nervous than any twenty-four year old should be around a man, but she needs to know. 

He doesn’t miss a beat, and somehow she knows he is telling the truth.

“Nope. Never bothered. Why get close to someone who isn’t my mate?” 

She takes satisfaction in his answer. She would still want him, would still love him even if he had. But something about knowing he is completely hers in every sense... it drives a hunger in her she’s never known. 

“Good. Me too...” she murmurs, confident now, kissing him once again. 

He breaks away for air before claiming her lips a third time. He needs her like she needs him, she thinks, and when she feels her shirt lifted slightly, she shudders.

The languid kissing turns more passionate and needy, but when his fingers reach the back of her bra, he stumbles, struggling to get the hooks undone. He grunts in frustration and tries tugging but to no avail; the stretchy fabric just pulls taut. 

She giggles against his mouth and reaches behind her to unhook it for him, but stubborn as he is, he grumbles that he’s got it. She pulls away from him for a moment and just looks at him before peeling off her shirt. His eyes go wide and he just stares at her. It doesn’t make her uncomfortable, doesn’t make her balk. She enjoys his attentions, and warm heat pools in her belly as his eyes drink in her figure. While he’s distracted, she unhooks the bra, making a mental note to wear the ones that latch in the front for him.

As Luna slides the article down her shoulders, his eyes meet hers and he kisses her again, this time slower, more intense and loving than before. She can feel his heart pounding and puts her hands on his chest. She doesn’t push him away, just wants to feel him, the heat radiating through his clothes, the rapid thump-thump-thump. She loves it, she loves him, she realizes.

She murmurs this fact against his lips, and is almost surprised to hear it back. Smiling, Luna rubs her fingers through his hair and tries to catch her breath. His lips are on her neck now, kissing and licking her throat, her pulse point, anywhere he can. One of his hands has wandered to her breasts and is exploring the soft, supple area.

There is a clicking noise, and a gentle thud as the door bumps the wall, and Nyx’s head jerks to see a dark-haired man in a fancy suit staring at them both with a fairly shocked look. He doesn’t look offended, just surprised, and Luna’s head turns a little slowly with a deep red on her cheeks. 

She covers herself with Nyx’s jacket and tries to hide in his side, and despite their conversation she can’t help but feel a little ashamed.

“Uh. Hey Luna, hey...strange man?” Noctis says awkwardly, moving his weight from one foot to the other. Prompto comes up behind Noct and nearly drops the box of what she assumes is the cake he showed her earlier. 

“Oh, shit!” Prompto chirps, hiding his face behind the box. 

Luna wraps herself in the jacket even more, and tries to disappear. Nyx coughs, and she hears him say, “Nyx. Sorry, we weren’t exactly expecting guests...” He has the decency to hobble in front of Luna so she can zip the jacket up, and then he sits beside her. She can’t help but feel like a daughter about to get grilled by her father about her boyfriend.

“I should have tried calling when Luna didn’t respond to my text.” Noctis says, stepping inside and Prompto follows, putting the cake on the table. 

“Anyone want some?” He asks, trying to get around the elephant in the room. He smiles brightly and Nyx rests his hand on her lower back. She is more at ease with his touch. 

“Sure, I’ll have a piece,” he says. And she nods too, smiling at Prompto reassuringly.

They sit and they eat, and Luna is surprised there is no awkwardness between them. She had been worried that having caught them in such a compromising position would somehow taint Noct’s opinion of her but he isn’t in the least bit fazed. 

It makes her happy to be with her friends, enjoying the delicious cake that Prompto claims to have baked himself and talking amiably and warmly. When it is time to part, she hugs Noct tight and promises that they will all get together again. 

When her arms slip around Prompto to hug him, he mutters something perverse in her ear, and she turns deep red and refuses to say anything about it despite his cackling. Nyx shakes hands with both of the other men and meets Noct’s gaze head on, as if to silently promise he will take good care of her. It makes her feel warm, and she helps Nyx into her car, racing to his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay actual smut warning now! You have been warned!

They get in the door of his apartment, and immediately he sits in his chair, pulling her down with him and struggling to get that damned zipper down so he can explore her properly. The interruptions had him impatient, so he had made sure to lock the door to his place and now that he has her, he isn’t letting go unless she says to. 

“Nyx...” she murmurs, fingers trailing through his hair. It makes him warm inside, the way his name rolls off her tongue, the way her slender fingers are gentle through his hair, on his skin. He can’t get enough of her.

“Mm?” He asks, trying to slow his heart rate lest she think him some kind of wild beast. She kisses his jaw and then his lips, drawing it out before breaking away from him. 

“I’ve never... I don’t know what to do...” she looks shy, and he kisses her nose, making her smile. “I just don’t want to ruin anything,” she murmurs, resting her head on his chest after getting his jacket the rest of the way off of her person. 

“You couldn’t ruin anything if you tried to,” he reassures her, eyes raking over her form as if to prove his point. He finally gets brave enough to trail his fingertips over her breasts, and she lets out a sigh as he does. 

“I-oh... okay,” she murmurs, and he takes the serene smile and the fingers going back into his hair as permission to bring his lips to her breast, licking and nibbling softly on her nipple.

Her fingers find his shirt after awhile, gripping tightly and trying to tug it over his head. He wistfully parts from her breasts, and pets her disrobe him, getting a little impatient with his kisses once he’s able to reunite with her. 

“I want you,” Luna purrs in his ear, and something in him turns just a bit wild as he starts to tug at her pants, trying to push them down far enough that he can run his fingertips over her sex. 

He feels how wet she is already, and nearly bucks into her without even being touched, without even being free from his pants. She pants and moans so delightfully in his ear as he pets her, marvels at the softness.

Her hands shake as she tries to keep control of her body long enough to release Nyx from his pants, and he groans as the cool air hits his member, before Luna wraps her fingers around it. He almost chokes, her slender fingers don’t quite make it all the way around his girth and he rocks his hips into her hand. 

“Gods...” He murmurs, kissing and nipping at her neck as she strokes him, his fingers finding that bundle of nerves that will please her and starting to rub tight little circles around it. 

She keens, rolling her hips against his lap and he can’t help but growl out that he wants inside. She obliges and without thinking, seats herself fully on him, digging her nails into his shoulders and feeling the pain and pleasure from being full of him.

He buries his face in her neck, hands gripping all over her as he struggles to keep himself from spilling too early. Soon, she begins to relax around him, and he knows he can have her now. Still, Nyx moves slowly, kissing her and rubbing that little bundle of nerves as his other hand snakes up to tease her breasts again. He loves the way Luna looks with the half-light through the curtains hitting her, the chair creaking a bit as they move together, and when she peaks he follows.

He can’t help it, the way she tightens around his cock and the way she throws her head back, he can’t control himself. With a growl to match her screams of delight, he bites down on her shoulder and presses as close as he can, gets as deep as he can before spilling into her, and after what seems like an eternity of white hot pleasure, they sink into the recliner with legs feeling weak and hearts pounding, completely at peace with one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, I worked all weekend and I’m working all week so it’s been hard to get some time. Sorry! PS: more (light) smut!

They fall asleep like that, connected, and only wake when Nyx’s phone starts blaring, causing Luna to wake with a start and nearly fall off of Nyx’s lap. He snakes his arms around her, though, and keeps her from toppling with a kiss to her jaw. 

“Who the fuck is calling me at ass o’clock,” he grumbles against her skin. She digs around his pants pocket, and checks his phone for him. 

“Libertus wants to know if you will ‘haul your lazy ass up out of your hole and come to the bar with him and Crowe.’” She reads the message word for word before giggling. 

Nyx mutters something about being a cripple for the next foreseeable future and then gets an idea, scooting so his head is by Luna’s and taking the phone from her outstretched hand, snapping a quick picture of the two of them cuddled up.

Another few seconds pass before his phone pings again, and Libertus tells him that she can come too but to put some clothes on first. He tells Lib that they will go next time, and leans over, kissing Luna sweetly, turning his volume off and placing his phone upside-down. It’s night time now, and the room is dark. But he can see the moon reflecting off of her pale skin and by the gods she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“I think I love you,” he blurts out, and she giggles. “Well I mean, I know I do. But—“ 

Luna cuts him off with a kiss, and starts to toy with his hair again. “I know. I love you too.” 

“Wanna get some food?” Nyx smiles at her. 

“You just told Libertus you don’t want to go out!” She laughs openly now.

“Because I don’t want to go out with Lib and Crowe. I could cook for you?” He asks, and she raises her brows. She just can’t imagine him cooking. 

“Is that so, Mister Ulric?” 

He nods and wraps his arms around her waist. “Mhm. I’ll cook you a good meal, don’t worry. Ma made sure I learned how to run a household, I think she thought I was gonna die alone.”

Luna snorts, but helps him to his feet, and not bothering to put his clothes back on Nyx makes his way into the kitchen. She watches appreciatively and in return just leans against the wall, absolutely loving the thrill she gets every time he runs his eyes over her body. 

“Be careful or I will eat you for dinner instead,” he teases. She raises her brows, and he gets a little devious look in his eyes, backing her against the counter before lifting her up onto it. Pulling up a chair, Nyx sits and is face to face with her core, and without much warning he dives right in, tongue lapping every inch of her that he could, fingertips digging into her hips.

“Nyx!” She chokes out, somewhere between a moan and a squeal, tangling her fingers into his hair and holding him as he worships her. She drapes her legs over his shoulders and lets him lick her, rolling her hips against his eager mouth.

It isn’t long before she’s mewling into his ear, calling his name and breathing much harder. He continues to lick her through four more climaxes, and it is no wonder she collapses on the counter once the fifth washes over her.

She is splayed out on the counter as he stands, watching the rise and fall of her chest as he sets about making her dinner. There is steak in the freezer that he takes out and thaws, chopping up vegetables and starting to sauté them in a pan with mushrooms and some wine. Wild rice is the next thing to be cooked, and as she catches her breath she watches him intently. 

She loves him, she realizes. Despite the bond she loves him and she will continue to love him more and more. Luna only wishes he didn’t have to get hurt just to meet her, feels undeserving of such a person, but she just watches him and loves him more. 

When her legs stop shaking enough for her to slide off the counter, she makes her way over to him.

Nyx feels slender arms snake around him, and her warm body pressed against his, and he smiles. “Almost done, Lu,” he murmurs. 

“Lu?” She asks, curious. She likes the sound of that. 

“Yeah, short for Luna... is that okay?” 

“Yeah. I like it.” She presses a kiss to his back, and he grins.

He finishes the food with her pressed to his back, moving slowly to keep them connected, and he lifts her onto the counter again, this time pressing a kiss to her jaw before offering her a bite of food. They feed each other, laughing and smiling, and despite the lateness, they dress and pack up some of Nyx’s clothes and start talking about where to go first as they sit in his — their — chair.


End file.
